


Mourning Agent Sanyon

by altmeris



Series: TESV: Skyrim stories [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: Torenn struggles with the memory of finding a dying Thalmor agent and being unable to help him.





	Mourning Agent Sanyon

The Dragonborn gazed mournfully over Lake Ilinalta, her arms sore from the work she had done. Beside her, a slab of rock jutted out of the ground, which served as a crude tombstone. It had taken her weeks and weeks to carve the words into it, which read:

_'In memory of a brave mer who gave his life in the line of duty. Divines bless.'_

She hoped it was both respectful and obscure enough, because she had the suspicion that if a random passerby happened to know who lay here beneath the earth, they would deface the memorial stone.

Again, she mulled over the memory, that terrible memory that had haunted her nightmares. The blood, the carnage, the smell… But she didn’t care about the heretics that lay dead. It was just the Thalmor agent that had been mortally wounded while fighting them that truly shook her.

If only she had been a little faster… she could have saved him. She could almost feel the weight of the dying mer in her arms as if she was locked in that point in time.

 _“Please, sir, stay awake! Stay awake! Stay with me!”_ her own voice echoed in her head. _“You can’t die! Please don’t die! No! Wake up!”_

 _How horrible it must be,_ she thought, _To die so far from your homeland, in this frigid icehole._

Destroying the Statue of Talos with her Thu’um, Shouting at it until it was little more than rubble, was not enough to stifle her fury. Dragging the small statuette at its feet to the lake and blasting it into the water as far as she could would not stifle her guilt. Watching crows and other scavengers tear apart the bodies of the dead heretics would not make the tears stop.

Suddenly she got to her feet, unable to bear sitting still any longer. Perhaps she would skip stones across the lake’s surface, or forage for alchemy ingredients. Anything was better than sitting still, where her thoughts could torment her.

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back I thought about the Shrine of Talos massacre in Falkreath Hold, and then I thought "what if Dragonborn Torenn found the scene, just before Agent Sanyon died?" So this happened.


End file.
